


Winter Veil

by UsaaChann



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Springs, M/M, Pandaria, Post Fourth War, Pre-Shadowlands, Sex, Shameless Smut, Tavern in the Mists, The Feast of Winter Veil, Wranduin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsaaChann/pseuds/UsaaChann
Summary: Winter's Veil is meant to be a time of relaxation, celebration, and time with your loved ones. Anduin's initial plans are to work through it following the Fourth War. Wrathion disrupts his plans for an impromptu vacation.A short set of fics I wrote to celebrate Winter's Veil.
Relationships: Left/Right, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Winter Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I wrote this because I'm at an odd point with my main fic with the release of Shadowlands. Not wanting to release half-baked chapters but not having the energy to play through SL (still have barely scratched the surface of questing/leveling/etc) pushed me away from the story for my own break.

Anduin knew it snowed in Pandaria and yet, here he was, not properly dressed for the weather. Wrathion had the wonderful idea of returning to the Tavern in the Mists, tucked away from prying eyes and the fog from the springs provided a well enough cover. Winter Veil was in full swing across the world, celebrations had started and grown rather noisy as it approached its end. Swamped with paperwork that seemed endless and exhausting, Anduin had spent the beginning of the celebratory holiday locked in the planning room or his study. 

Wrathion had burst through his study door late in the evening, smiling wide. “Pack up, Anduin!”

The king sighed heavily and turned in his chair, “I’m busy right now, Wrath. I’m still behind on some paperwork and I haven’t even started on reading reports-”

“Nope. I got the clear go-ahead from Jaina to kidnap you for a short while. She agreed with me that you _need_ to take a break. I even got stick-up-his-ass Genn to agree with me.” Wrathion crossed his arms and stared down at Anduin. “She’ll take care of the city for a few days. It won’t fall apart in your absence. Besides, it’s Winter Veil. Everyone should be celebrating something!”

Anduin opened his mouth to argue.

“You’re not getting out of this, Anduin. Hey, I’ll even let you ride me across to our destination!” 

“Can I know where we would be going?” He had turned in his chair, returning to his papers for a moment.

“You’ll know once we get closer.”

“Wrath, if it’s over an ocean, I’m not riding you. I’d rather us take a boat or a portal.”

Wrathion groaned and wrapped his arms around Anduin’s shoulders, resting his head on his back. “You take the fun out of everything! Come on, let loose sometimes!”

“Someone in this relationship has to have common sense. It’s _obviously_ not you.” 

“Hey! Name _one_ time I didn’t have common sense!”

Anduin laughed lightly and signed his name at the bottom of some report, “If I began naming them, we’d be here until Noblegarden.”

“You’re so mean! And here I was, planning a romantic getaway for us to get some alone time.”

“When do we leave?”

“Five minutes ago, Anduin. Get your ass up and pack.” Wrathion planted a quick kiss on his cheek then straightened up. “I’m gonna grab my things and come back. I want you packed and in warm clothes.” He blew a kiss at Anduin before exiting his study. 

Anduin watched him leave and sighed, looking down at his pile of varying papers at his desk. Wrathion was right, he did need a break. His paperwork would still be here once he came back from a short vacation.

He pushed himself from his desk, standing out of the chair for the first time in several hours, joints popping as he stretched. His own private chambers were attached to his study, so he was able to begin packing quickly, unsure what to expect, and dressed in relatively warm clothes. 

A colourful box flashed in the corner of his eye, reminding him to pack and hide the box at the bottom of his traveling pack. As he closed his pack, a light knock on the door disrupted his thinking. 

“Yes?”

Wrathion pushed open the door, covering his eyes with his hand, the other holding his own pack “Are you decent?”

“I’m ready if that’s what you’re asking.”

He uncovered his eyes, grinning. “Perfect! Now, I had thought about your suggestion for travel and decided that a portal was our best bet. The one I’m thinking of drops of close enough to the destination, but then I can fly us the rest of the way. If that’s okay with His Royal Majesty.” Wrathion bowed lowly, in a way that felt almost sarcastic.

The edges of Anduin’s lips curled up, forming a smile. “That’s fine by me. Lead the way.”

Wrathion’s first destination was the Mage Tower, which Genn insisted they take one of the gryphons waiting outside of the palace. They both climbed onto the flying creature and were dropped off at the base of the tower. 

As they appeared into the portal room, Wrathion turned on his heel and grinned at Anduin. “I need to cover your eyes. The portal we take needs to be a surprise.” Anduin sighed in response and closed his eyes, but allowed Wrathion to cover them and lead him. He felt the warm rush of stepping through a portal, met immediately with a cold chill after. Something cold touched the back of his neck. 

Wrathion’s hands disappeared and Anduin blinked his eyes open. Paw’don Village was bustling in front of him, individuals disappearing through crowds, vendors calling out their goods and prices. The snow didn’t stop them. The usual green, rolling hills of the Jade Forest was replaced with snow-covered hills that blended into the sky when clouds rolled past.

Ideas of where they could go flashed through Anduin’s mind. The quiet northern, mountainous regions of Kun’lai? The now-corruption cleared version of the Vale? The overlooks of Townlong? There were many possibilities.

Not knowing what to exactly dress for, Anduin was now underdressed and cold as the snow lightly came down. Wrathion started to lead him out of the village, laughing, “I told you to dress warm!”

Anduin walked with his arms crossed around his body, trying to keep his warmth close enough to his body. “You didn’t specify!”

Once out of the village a good way, their boots crunching the snow and Anduin shivering as they got further out, Wrathion paused. 

“Now, as much as I enjoy walking through snow, I think that taking to the skies is our best bet.” 

Anduin nodded in agreement and Wrathion’s form smoked and grew into a decently sized drake. The heat that came off Wrathion warmed Anduin, and the drake lowered himself to the ground. Anduin climbed up on him, nervous. It has been a while since he traveled Wrathion-back, the last memory making him hold on a little tighter to the muscled neck. The last time, he nearly flew off when Wrathion took a dive to avoid a flightpath transporting a young traveler. 

Once Anduin was settled, carrying both of their packs and pressed into the warmth of Wrathion’s form, he took off. Pandaria was beautiful. When he was recovering from his injuries, he enjoyed taking his newly-acquired time to see the beauty the hidden island had held captive. Even now, several years and maybe live-changing situations later, the sight was breathtaking. 

The snow slowed to light flakes as Wrathion flew west, fog overtaking the weather. Anduin could not stop the smile that came to his lips as the familiar hideaway spot came into view. He felt the low rumble of Wrathion chuckling in his form. 

Wrathion landed softly, in the open area where a handful of resting traders were. A Pandaren child squealed and hid behind their parents as he landed. Anduin climbed off slowly, instantly missing the warmth. It was foggy, yes, but still rather cold. In another puff of magical smoke, Wrathion appeared in his human form, shaking his body and stretching his shoulders, with a grin. 

“Surprise!” 

Anduin smiled softly at him. “A lot of memories here for us, huh? Did you happen to bring Hearthstone so I can hand your ass to you again?”

“I’m sure Tong has one for us in storage somewhere. You know him, the innkeeper keeps anything that sticks around.” His head jerked over to the building. “I’m sure he has the hearth running in this weather. I won’t hear the end of it from Jaina if you were to fall ill.” Wrathion bumped shoulders with Anduin as they walked up into the tavern-inn combo. 

While in the summer and spring months, the door was removed and left the entrance open. Now, during the colder months, the door was attached and closed. Anduin opened it for Wrathion, followed in after, and was greeted by Tong, sitting at one of the tables reading a book. The male had gotten noticeably older since the last they were there, white and grey peppering his fur in new places.

“Hello! I got your letter the other day, Wrathion. I have a room set aside for both of you,” the Pandaren chuckled, “Not like I get many customers during Winter Veil.” He nodded towards Anduin, “It’s been a while, your majesty.”

“Please, Tong. We’re here as your customers, Anduin works just fine.” He rubbed his hands together, eyeing the lit hearth. 

“Go ahead,” the innkeeper turned away and returned to his book. “My tavern is yours during your stay. Feel free to enjoy any amenities I have available.”

Anduin moved to the hearth, taking a chair with him and holding his hands out close as he sat down. 

Wrathion, much to Anduin’s own dismay, was able to keep decently warm, even when dressed in light clothing. He sat down in a chair near the door, crossing his leg over the other. “Did you ever solve the Hozen problem?”

“Ha! Those rotten monkeys had no chance once you left. One of your friends helped me get rid of them before he left. The hot springs are now cleaned and cleared of pests. How are your lovely ladies?”

“Left and Right? They’re doing fine. They’re engaged and set to have their wedding over Midsummer, I believe. They’re on leave for a while. Left is expecting a child in a few months.”

“How wonderful!” Tong laughed heartily, flipping his page. “They left you all on your own?”

“I’m very capable myself, thank you. I also have a lovely new assistant.”

“Wrath,” Anduin called out. “I am _not_ your assistant. I’m your _partner_.”

“Same difference,” he answered with a soft laugh. “I’m excited for the ladies, they’ve been together for a long while. My only concern is that they are a cross-faction couple.” 

“I have faith in my treaty, Wrathion.”

Anduin had announced several months ago the armistice the factions had come to, bringing both to peace. While there were naturally some against the treaty, many on both sides were thankful. While many stayed in their respective cities, some cross-faction couples have begun popping up, while they were previously forced into hiding or neutral areas. 

“I know. I’m still allowed to worry about my compatriots.” 

“Well, boys,” Tong closed his book after finishing his chapter and marking it. “I’m not as young as I used to be.” He stood up and waddled his way towards Wrathion, digging a key out of his apron. “This will get you into the room, it’s at the far end of the hallway. I’m off to bed, kids.”

“We’re not kids!” The two replied in unison, Anduin turning in the seat to look at Tong.

“Kids to me, no matter your age,” Tong retorted before retiring himself, disappearing up the stairs.

Anduin met Wrathion’s eyes and they both burst out laughing. Warmed up at last, Anduin turned the chair to face Wrathion. 

“So, what’s your plan?”

“Obviously to make you fall for me all over again,” he grinned. “Part one was obviously bringing you here, trapping you in a tavern.” He uncrossed his legs and pushed himself up, walking towards a screen-blocked area under the stairs. He pushed the yellow ornate screen back to reveal the storage space and began digging through the boxes in the area. He returned with a slightly-dusty board of Hearthstone and walked over to the table, setting it down. 

“Part two is to kick _your_ ass in Hearthstone,” He continued. 

“You think that, but Wrathion, you’re not really good at Hearthstone.” Anduin stuck out his tongue as he moved over to the seating as Wrathion set up the board.

“Wanna bet?” He raised his eyebrow to Anduin. “I’d bet that I could win against you.”

“Yeah? And what would you bet?”

“Well…” He trailed off, thinking as he finished setting the board and sorting the cards. “Loser does something the winner wants? Low enough stakes for someone like you to lose.” 

Anduin laughed and got himself comfortable, drawing the necessary cards. “You got a deal. It’s not like I’d lose to you.”

And, surprisingly, he did. Wrathion was able to pull out some tricks and dealt enough damage to Anduin’s hero, defeating them. Anduin groaned and threw the last of his cards on the table. 

“Well, well, well.” Wrathion sat back with a grin, crossing his arms. “It looks like I can have you whatever I want, when I want. Once, at least.”

“You cheated!”

“Nope.”

“Yes!” Anduin pouted, staring him down. "You were never good at this game!"

“Don’t get your ponytail in a twist, my dear. Simply put, you’ve lost your touch.” 

Anduin rolled his eyes. “Fine, sure. Can we do something _I’d_ like?” 

“Of course. This is _your_ vacation as well. I want you to relax and have some fun!” 

“Great,” Anduin stood up and pulled his shirt off, causing Wrathion's cheeks to darken in a blush. He moved over towards the closed back door, pulling it open. “Are you coming?”

“I-” He blinked, dumbfounded for a moment. “Yes! Yes, of course!” Wrathion nearly tripped over the bench in his haste to get up, but grinned and followed Anduin outside. One of the smaller set of springs was opened and steaming, cleared of the previous Hozen and barrels stacked nearby. 

By the time Wrathion closed the door behind him and moved over to the springs, Anduin was stripping the last of his clothes. He stuck his tongue out and stepped into the hot springs, sinking down into the hot water. 

“Sure would be nice if someone were to join me in here.” Anduin turned his back away from Wrathion, sighing heavily. “It seems I’m alone. All alone!” He called out, splashing the water as he flailed his hands in a dramatic flair. 

Wrathion rolled his eyes. “I’m not that dramatic!” He shed his own clothes and climbed in the water, enjoying the extra warmth on his skin. He wrapped his arms around Anduin, kissing the back of his neck before he took the ponytail out, letting Anduin’s hair fall. “You look much better with your hair down.”

“You just like something to grab onto,” Anduin chuckled as he felt Wrathion’s fingers curl into the hair at the base of his neck. 

Wrathion being taller than Anduin, once he tugged his hair, his head fell back against Wrathion’s shoulder. They met eyes and smiled at each other. “As much as I tend to agree, you had this mess before we met.” 

Anduin closed his eyes and let his body sink further into the hot springs. “You know, I love you. These past few months have been hard on my body. Could you… perhaps rub my back?”

Wrathion let a long, drawn-out groan escape. “This is what you get for sitting in chairs.” He let Anduin go, who moved forward. Even with the fog slightly obscuring their vision, Wrathion could see the light scars that peppered his back. He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades. “I feel awful for this every single day, you know.”

“It wasn’t your fault, you know.”

“I know.” Wrathion sat back and pressed his fingers into a muscle in Anduin’s shoulder, working it out gently. “I’m just glad you pulled through. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

Anduin’s head dipped, his body tensing as Wrathion worked through the muscle. “Definitely not sitting naked in this spring.” 

“Mmm, definitely.” Wrathion leaned up and placed a kiss on Anduin’s neck. “I would not give this up for the world.”

They sat in silence as Wrathion worked out the tense muscles, the spring bubbling. 

“Mm, Wrath? I’m getting dizzy.”

“Oh, that’s a shame.”

“Huh?” Anduin blinked and straightened his back, throwing a glance over his shoulder to see Wrathion grinning. “What’s that look for?”

The dragon nodded his head over to a pile of snow pushed against part of the mountain. “Jump into that. That’s my win request.”

The gears turned in Anduin’s head and he groaned. “I hate you.” He climbed out of the spring slowly, slightly dizzy, with Wrathion smacking his backside with a laugh. 

Anduin moved quickly, hesitating once he got closer to the pile. Taking a quick breath, he jumped into the pile and yelped as the feeling of ice-cold pins and needles took over the warmth the hot springs had given. He returned to the springs, his body numb, only to be stung by the steaming water as he climbed in, on the far side of Wrathion. He frowned at him as he shivered and sunk into the water.

“What happened to being dizzy?” Wrathion leaned against the hot spring’s edge, draping his arms along the side. 

“Fuck you.”

“Woah, woah. Not some very… Kingly language being used.”

Anduin moved closer, repeating, “Fuck you.”

Wrathion smirked, his eyes glowing a little darker. “Say that again,” he said, not separating his gaze from Anduin’s. “I. Dare. You.”

The blonde moved even closer, inches away from Wrathion’s face, repeating again, “Fuck. You.”

Wrathion closed the gap between them by pulling Anduin towards him, kissing him deeply. Anduin moaned into Wrathion’s mouth and wrapped his arms around him, holding him still as they continued to kiss until they both were left breathless and dizzy. Wrathion was the one to pull himself away from his lips, licking his own. 

“Dear, as much as I want to take you here _right now_ ,” Wrathion’s eyes trailed down Anduin’s body, visually mapping each muscle on his beautiful skin, “We have a lovely bedroom I’ve paid for.”

“What’s the fun in that?” Anduin lowered his mouth and pressed sloppy kisses down Wrathion’s dark skin, starting with his neck and slowly moving down further.

Wrathion gasped, steadying himself and using his hand to stop Anduin. “Darling, _yes_ , but I’d much rather shove you into pillows instead of drowning you in the springs. Besides,” he turned his hand to Anduin, showing his fingers. “I’m turning into a pruned old man sitting in here.” He nudged him away before climbing out of the spring pool, grabbing some clothes nearby, and covered his crotch awkwardly before heading back to the inn, grabbing his disposed clothes on the way. 

Anduin followed after a short moment of watching Wrathion’s ass before pulling himself out, grabbing his own clothes while walking proudly, while also silently thankful for no one to be watching him. 

They quickly found themselves in the room Wrathion had rented, their bags tossed to the floor as they took the room in. It was a relatively nice room, with a wonderfully plush-looking bed, with a set of beige blankets, that was, admittedly, much smaller than Anduin was used to. There wasn’t much else to the room, save for a matching beige rug spread on the floor, and a small portable fireplace set next to two chairs. There was a singular shelf near the door, half-filled with a variety of Pandaren lore, with space for guest belongings. The room was set in a low glow from the lit fireplace.

Neither of that really mattered, other than the bed of course. It didn’t take long for Anduin to be playfully tossed on the bed, Wrathion following him like prey. He scraped his teeth along Anduin’s side as they laughed, Anduin curling his hands into Wrathion’s hair. 

“Gods, Anduin,” Wrathion placed a few gentle kisses on Anduin’s chest, his eyes darting up to meet his blue eyes. “This would indeed make for a wonderful celebration,” his fingers trailed down his body and pausing at his hips. “But I need your permission, love.” 

Anduin’s head tilted back onto the soft bed, a smile on his face. “I give you _all_ of my permission, Wrath. No need to hold back.”

Wrathion’s fingers trailed even lower, his nails scraping Anduin’s outer thighs before moving inward and up, smiling against the pale skin. “Usually I bring preparations, but I forgot in my haste to pack during my planning.”

“Light damn you,” Anduin propped himself up with his elbows. “Alternatives?” 

“Didn’t bring a damn thing.”

Anduin groaned in response. “Of course.” A small smile spread on his face before he nodded his head towards his bag. “You’re lucky I did.”

Wrathion grinned up at him and scrambled over to Anduin’s bag, digging through the side pockets to successfully retrieve a small, unmarked vial filled with a clear liquid. He returned, opening the vial and pouring the slick liquid onto his fingers. 

Anduin adjusted himself to better give Wrathion the position he’d need, spreading his legs and lifting one up to rest on the bed. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Wrathion moaned at the sight, Anduin’s hardened length set against his own thigh. He coated his fingers with the liquid, his fingers going to Anduin’s ass, pressing at puckered hole lightly. “You look so good right now.” His free hand setting onto the unlifted thigh, warm against the cool skin. 

Anduin draped an arm across his face, blushing and shivering at the warm touch. “Please, no teasing right now.”

A slickened finger pressed through, slowly entering all the way. “Yes, your Royal Highness.” Anduin gasped, his body clenching around the finger, which wiggled in response. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Wrathion’s soft lips pressed against his inner thigh, smiling. A second finger joined the first and Anduin cried out.

“ _Fuck!_ ” 

Wrathion peppered Anduin’s thigh with kisses, biting into the flesh occasionally. “You’re so beautiful, my dear. The shining seas themselves have nothing on you.” He wiggled his fingers, pressing against the muscles inside. His kisses slowly moved up from Anduin’s inner thigh to his hip, near where Anduin’s cock lay. 

“Wrath, please,” he moaned. 

“Please what, my dear?”

“ _More!”_ Anduin demanded loudly before biting down another moan, stifling it to the best of his ability. 

“More? You want _more_?” Anduin nodded, shaking the bed slightly. “Anything for His Royal Majesty,” Wrathion spoke lowly. The fingers pulled out and shoved in at the same time Wrathion slid Anduin’s cock into his mouth. 

“Light above, Wrathion!” Anduin raised his head only to hit it against the bed, his hand slapping and gripping the blanket under his body. His hips moved up to meet Wrathion, who had immediately shoved the hips down with his free hand. Wrathion’s fingers found the tight bundle and pressed against them, Anduin writhing below him. 

Wrathion growled at him when Anduin tried to wiggle away, which made Anduin freeze with fear and even deeper aroused. There was a soft groan from Wrathion immediately after as he continued to suck and swallow around Anduin while thrusting fingers into him. 

He popped the cock out of his mouth, dragging his tongue up the length, looking up at Anduin. 

“So very, very beautiful.” 

“ _Ohhh,_ please!”

Wrathion stopped thrusting his fingers. “Please what?”

A low whine escaped Anduin’s lips. “Please don’t stop! I-I…”

“I, _what_ , my dear?”

“I want you to fuck me!”

Wrathion’s fingers disappeared, “Is that what you want?”

“Yes!” Anduin replied before he even finished the question. 

Kissing his thighs again, he asked, “How do you want it?”

“Rough and hard, I want to be _thoroughly_ fucked.” 

The words became Wrathion’s command and he took the smaller man and flipped him with ease, pushing him up the bed more and slapping his ass roughly. He took the vial of liquid and climbed up on the bed behind Anduin, who had adjusted himself to sit on his knees and elbows comfortably. Wrathion leaned forward, vial in one hand and a handful of ass in the other, and bit into the skin exposed. 

Anduin yelped and bucked his hips forward, but Wrathion had followed and only pulled away once he had broken through the skin, a brief taste of copper in his mouth. A large bite mark with an accompanying blossoming bruise was on Anduin’s ass and Wrathion grinned, squeezing the handful he had before releasing it. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, my dear,” Wrathion spoke as he took a moment to heat the vial in his palm, “That you won’t be able to walk for the rest of the night.” 

“Gods, if you manage that-”

Anduin’s ass was slapped and he groaned, dropping his head between his arms. 

“Ah, silence. I do like to hear myself when I talk, Anduin.” The vial was warmed enough to Wrathion’s enjoyment and he went to pour it over Anduin’s backside. A finger pushed in some of the lubricant. “Tell me, my dear lion, do you enjoy this?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Anduin breathed out and pressed back into Wrathion’s hand.

A second finger joined and thrust a few times as more liquid was poured over Anduin’s hole, him moaning with each press until they were removed. Anduin cried out in protest and was quickly cut off as Wrathion’s cock pressed against his entrance, a hand digging into Anduin’s hip to steady him. 

“Are you ready?”

“Wrathion, I swear to the Light, if you don’t stop teasing me-”

He pressed in slowly, causing Anduin’s sentence to disappear into a long, drawn-out moan. “Now, now, have some patience.” The other hand grabbed onto the opposite hip, pressing the claws against the skin, holding Anduin flush to his own hips. “Aren’t you royalty? You should know better!” He rolled his hips, not quite thrusting yet, and Anduin clenched around him. 

“You know,” Wrathion continued. “It has been quite a while but I may be content just having you here to warm my cock for the night.” 

“ _Damn you, Wrathion,_ ” Anduin groaned at him, a mix of anger and arousal. “I want you to _fuck_ me.”

“Oh, how cute, you can curse at me!” A hand moved to clench Anduin’s ass. “Cursing won’t get you much right now. I’d rather you beg me.”

“Oh, Wrathion,” Anduin responded, sarcastically, “The mighty Black Prince, would you _please get on with it!_ ” 

“Now, usually I would appreciate the sarcastic response but that’s not what I asked for.” He watched Anduin shift, his hand sliding down to touch himself. “But it does give me some satisfaction that I’m rubbing off on you, so maybe,” Wrathion pulled out slowly before driving it back in. “I’ll reward you for that. On one condition.”

“Godsdammit, _what?!_ ” 

“If you finish before me, you serve me for the rest of our vacation.”

“A-another bet? Are you sure about that?” 

Wrathion gave a test thrust, Anduin biting the inside of his cheek, before responding. “My dear, I’m not the one seconds away from spilling all over my own hand.” Anduin let go of himself and groaned. 

“Deal,” Anduin croaked out. 

Feeling gracious and merciful, Wrathion slowly rolled his hips forward. He tested the waters slowly with shallow thrusts, Anduin responding with soft moans and low words of _fuck_ and _please_. His hair, still wet from their dip in the springs, curtained his face from Wrathion’s view, where Anduin was biting down on his lip as an attempt to silence himself. 

“My dear,” Wrathion gave a particularly hard thrust into Anduin. “I’d love to see your face and hear your voice.” 

Anduin gasped, “ _Please_!” 

“Anduin, dear.” Wrathion drew himself out, moving a hand to probe two fingers in as a replacement. “I’m not gonna ask twice.”

“You didn’t even ask in the first place!” Wrathion’s fingers curled and Anduin let out a strangled moan. Anduin pulled himself forward, removing himself from Wrathion as he adjusted his position, laying on his back. 

Wrathion wrapped his arms around Anduin’s thighs and pulled him closer, raising him. “I love getting the King of Stormwind to obey _me_.” He watched Anduin’s face grow bright and he turned his face away as Wrathion lifted him up more, spearing him on his cock slowly. 

Anduin’s face melted into pleasure and he let out a string of swears and begs as Wrathion thrust into him. Wrathion licked his lips, enjoying the sight below him. Anduin was clenching the sheets with both his hands, back arched and head tilted back, hips grinding up into Wrathion with his eyes shut. 

Wrathion knew he was getting dangerously close, and not wanting to lose, he decided to play dirty. He moved a hand from Anduin’s thigh and wrapped it around his cock, eliciting a loud gasp that turned into a moan.

“That’s, ah! Not fair!”

“I never said I’d play fair.” 

“Two can, _fuck_ , can play at that.” Anduin leaned up and wrapped his arms around Wrathion and pulled him down, kissing his neck up and down. He tilted his head up and nibbled the sensitive spot behind his ear, whispering, “ _I want it all_.” Wrathion’s hips shuddered and Anduin continued, moaning between speaking. “I want you to fuck me over the desk at home next time,” he kissed his neck. “I’d be fine with you fucking me right before a speech.” 

The thought of Anduin being filled and covered in bruises and bites broke Wrathion, thrusting his hips in quick, rough thrusts as he moaned, the hand on Anduin’s cock pausing and the one on his thighs digging into the skin. 

Another thrust and Wrathion spilled into Anduin, cursing and moaning Anduin’s name. Anduin kept grinding his hips up into Wrathion’s hand as he tried to chase his own orgasm. 

“ _Please_ , Wrath!” Anduin choked out, panting. “Please.”

Wrathion mumbled but squeezed his hand, jerking off Anduin in a steady rhythm. “You’re so, so pretty, Anduin. _Fuck_ ,” he groaned out as he thrust a final time into him. 

It didn’t take long before Anduin reached his own climax, gasping and grinding into Wrathion’s hand until he became too sensitive.

After they both came down from their orgasms, they helped clean each other up, laughing at each other as they struggling to put clothes on.

“So,” Wrathion said as he pulled on his shirt. “I can fuck you over your desk?”

“I wouldn’t be entirely opposed to it," Anduin replied as he adjusted his trousers.

Grinning, he commented, “What kind of fantasies are you having that brought this up?”

Anduin shook his head and winked. “Those you can find out for yourself, in time.” He kissed Wrathion’s cheek and climbed under the blankets, thankful for the warmth that enveloped him and eased some of the pain his body now felt. 

Wrathion flicked his hand and the fireplace dimmed before climbing into bed behind Anduin. 

They adjusted on the bed and ended up with Anduin’s back pressed to Wrathion’s chest, under his chin, wrapped in his arms.

They fell asleep quickly, snoring away.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to take your own break now and then. Unlike Anduin, we don't all have a dragon to stop us from overworking ourselves.


End file.
